


(Everything I do) I do it for you

by redangeleve



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Missing Scene, Reunions, Season/Series 04
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Fast hatte er Angst davor, dass es eine Täuschung war, dass sie ihm im letzten Moment entrissen werden könnte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah und ehe er sich versah, lag sie in seinen Armen. (Missing Scene, Staffel 4, Folge 1 "Rückkehrer und Rächer")





	(Everything I do) I do it for you

(Everything I do) I do it for you

 

Look into my eyes  
You will see  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart  
Search your soul  
And when you find me there,  
you'll search no more

(Brian Adams, (Everything I do) I do it for you)

 

Sara.

Oh, mein Gott. Sie war es wirklich. Sie lebte und sie war hier und sie schien relativ unversehrt zu sein. Nur der müde Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht ließ ihn erahnen, was sie durchgemacht haben musste. Für einen Moment fehlten Michael die Worte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, ob er Gretchen wirklich glauben sollte, oder ob es wieder eines ihrer Spielchen war. Selbst als ihm Whistler sagte, dass Sara ein Ticket nach Chicago gekauft hatte, hatte sich Michael nicht erlaubt zu hoffen, dass es wirklich wahr war. Zu lange hatte er geglaubt sie sei tot. Nur der Gedanke an Rache hatte ihn vorangetrieben, nur der Plan ihre Mörder zur Strecke bringen zu wollen. Trotzdem war er sofort nach Chicago gereist und hatte mit Bruce Bennet Kontakt aufgenommen, weil er gewusst hatte, dass wenn auch nur der Hauch einer Chance bestand, dass Sara noch lebte, sie sich an den alten Freund ihres Vaters wenden würde, um Untertauchen zu können. Und nun war sie hier. Vor lauter Schock wusste Michaels Herz nicht, was es tun sollte. Stehen zu bleiben vor Überraschung oder schneller zu schlagen vor Glück. 

Er wollte sie anfassen und riechen und schmecken. Alles auf einmal. Ihre Blicke fanden sich noch bevor ihre Körper es taten, dann bewegten sich seine Beine ganz automatisch auf sie zu und auch Sara kam ihm entgegen. Fast hatte er Angst davor, dass es eine Täuschung war, dass sie ihm im letzten Moment entrissen werden könnte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah und ehe er sich versah, lag sie in seinen Armen. Allein das Gefühl ihr wieder so nah zu sein, war beinah zu viel für ihn. Unwillkürlich schlossen sich Michaels Arme um sie, wollten sie halten und beschützen und nie wieder loslassen. Sie war dünn geworden; durch die Bluse konnte er ihre Knochen fühlen und sie trug ein anderes Parfüm als früher, doch das war egal. Sie war Sara und sie lebte und das war mehr, als er in den letzten Wochen gehabt hatte. Wie viele Nächte hatte ihn der Gedanke an sie im Gefängnis von Sona durchhalten lassen. Die Hoffnung sie wiederzusehen hatte ihn selbst in den ausweglosesten Momenten niemals aufgeben lassen und auch nach der Nachricht ihres Todes hatte er ihretwegen weiter gemacht: Um sie zu rächen.

Ungebetene Tränen der Erleichterung traten ihm in die Augen, doch Michael schwor sich nicht zu weinen. Sie sollte heute keine Tränen von ihm sehen. Wenn Sara es schaffte sich zusammen zu reißen, würde er es auch können. Es gab so viel, was er ihr sagen wollte, doch sie waren nicht allein und deshalb ließ er stattdessen seine Lippen sprechen und küsste sie. Es war kein aufregender Kuss und er dauerte auch nur ein paar Sekunden, doch Michael legte alles hinein, was er war, was er fühlte und wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte und Sara erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität. Die anderen Menschen im Raum waren plötzlich egal und als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten und sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen, las Michael in ihren Augen den selben Wunsch allein zu sein, den auch er verspürte.

XXXXXX

Das Zimmer war gemütlich und warm und Michael fragte sich unwillkürlich, wer sonst in diesem Haus wohnte. Zwar war es fremd, aber das war nicht wichtig. Hauptsache sie waren in Sicherheit. In den letzten Monaten hatte er an viel schlimmeren Orten geschlafen und solange Sara bei ihm war, kümmerte es ihn nicht, wo sie sich befanden. Ein wirkliches Zuhause hatte er ohnehin nicht mehr und mit ihr zusammen zu sein, kam dem am nächsten, was sich als solches anfühlte. Sara war verunsichert, das konnte er deutlich fühlen, als er den Karton des asiatischen Bringdienstes vor sie hinstellte und sich ihr gegenüber auf die Matratze setzte. Es war so lange her, dass sie allein gewesen waren, dass sich beide erst wieder aneinander gewöhnen mussten. Sie machte keine Anstalten zu essen und auch er spielte nur nervös mit den Stäbchen in seiner Hand. 

„Ich dachte, ich habe dich für immer verloren“, bekannte er schließlich. Michael konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie um eine Antwort kämpfte, die nicht trivial klang, doch als die Sekunden vergingen, ohne dass Sara etwas sagte, beugte er sich schließlich zu ihr und küsste sie. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem ersten Kuss, der eher dazu gedient hatte, sich erneut einander zu versichern, war dieser sinnlich, leidenschaftlich und gefühlvoll und als Sara dann die Arme um seinen Nacken legte, verlor sich Michael in den starken Gefühlen, die sie in ihm auslöste. Viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack beendete Sara den Kuss, weshalb er einem Impuls folgend ihr die Papierrose zurück gab, die er damals in Fox River für sie gefaltet hatte und das entlockte ihr endlich ein echtes Lächeln. Vermutlich dachten sie beide gerade an die Zeit im dortigen Gefängnis zurück. Verglichen mit dem, was sie seitdem erlebt hatten, waren es beinah unbeschwerte Tage gewesen.

Wenn sich die Dinge so entwickelten, wie Don Self sie ihm geschildert hatte, konnte es gut sein, dass seine Tage in Freiheit schon wieder gezählt waren. Fünfzehn Jahre Haft oder dabei helfen die Company zu Fall zu bringen, was einem Himmelfahrtkommando gleich kam, war eine schier unmögliche Entscheidung, doch Michael wollte im Moment nicht daran denken. Diese Nacht sollte nur Sara gehören. Alles was er wusste war, dass er sie liebte, die Probleme konnten bis Morgen warten. 

Zärtlich beugte er sich zu ihr herüber und küsste wieder ihre sinnlichen Lippen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er eine Frau jemals so lieben könnte wie sie. Es war nicht geplant gewesen, war einfach so passiert und ganz tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er sie nicht verdiente. Seinetwegen lag ihr Leben in Trümmern und das würde er sich bis zum Ende seines Lebens nicht verzeihen. Sie war ein guter Mensch, viel zu gut für ihn, war es von Anfang an gewesen und wenn er nur etwas Anstand gehabt hätte, hätte er es niemals so weit kommen lassen dürfen, doch bei Gott er konnte nicht anders. Sie war seine Welt. Wie sie ihn ansah, als der Kuss schließlich endete. Als könne sie all seine Gedanken lesen und noch mehr, als würde sie direkt in sein Herz sehen.

Es wäre für ihn okay gewesen, wenn sie die ganze Nacht nur nebeneinander gelegen hätten. Allein ihre Nähe war alles, was er wollte, was er brauchte, doch sein Körper betrog ihn und obwohl er versuchte es zu verbergen, merkte Sara es sofort. Dennoch hätte er den Instinkt unterdrückt, wenn sie es verlangt hätte, doch als sie ihre Hände unter sein Oberteil wandern ließ wusste er, dass auch sie mehr wollte. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken schlüpfte er aus dem Sweater, begierig darauf sie mit allen Sinnen fühlen zu wollen. Eine Gänsehaut kroch über seinen Körper, als ihre Hände sich auf seine Brust legten und bewundernd die Linien seiner Tätowierungen entlang fuhren.

Obwohl sie ihn auf der Krankenstation von Fox River mehr als einmal oben ohne gesehen hatte, war es doch nicht das selbe. Trotzdem schämte er sich nicht dafür ihr seinen Körper zu zeigen. Sie hatte ihn in seinen schlimmsten Momenten gesehen, als er verletzt und gebrochen gewesen war und allein ihre Behandlung hatte ihn die furchtbaren Verletzungen überstehen lassen, die er sich in Fox River zugezogen hatte. Zärtlich streichelte er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, um ihren Blick, der hinab auf seine Brust gerichtet war, wieder auf sein Gesicht zu ziehen, dann begann er seinerseits ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, doch als er ihr den Stoff von den Schultern schieben wollte, hielt sie ihn zurück.

„Nein, lass sie an“, flüsterte sie rau und er konnte hören, dass da etwas war, was sie ihm nicht sagen wollte, doch das war nicht der Moment, um sie danach zu fragen, daher nickte er einfach und ließ sie gewähren. Was auch immer sie in den Monaten der Trennung durchgemacht hatte, hatte deutliche Spuren in ihr hinterlassen, doch er würde sie nicht drängen darüber zu reden. Er vertraute darauf, dass sie es ihm erzählen würde, wenn sie bereit dazu war. Stattdessen lächelte er sie einfach an und begann ihren Busen zu liebkosen, indem er beide Brüste mit seinen großen Händen umfing und dann sanft mit dem Daumen über die Brustwarzen strich, die sich hart unter dem Stoff abzeichneten, was sie scharf die Luft einziehen ließ. Fragend sah Michael sie an, doch da er keinen Unwillen in ihrem Gesicht erkennen konnte, wurde er mutiger und ließ seine Finger unter ihren BH wandern. Wie seidig und warm sich die Haut ihrer Brüste anfühlte, wie große, reife, perfekte Pfirsiche. Erneut fanden seine Lippen die ihren, mutiger als zuvor und zeigten ihr wie sehr er sie begehrte und auch Sara schien ihn wirklich zu wollen, wenn ihre Hände an den Knöpfen seiner Jeans ein Zeichen dafür waren.

Wie oft hatte er sich in den langen Nächten in Fox River ausgemalt, wie es sein würde, wenn sie Liebe miteinander machten, doch damals hatte er immer geglaubt, es würde an einem Strand in Panama sein, wenn sie alles hinter sich hatten und er mit Lincoln dort einen Tauchshop betrieb. Stattdessen würde es nun in irgendeinem sicheren Haus in Chicago geschehen, wo sie sich vor den Killern der Company versteckten, doch Michael würde sich nicht beschweren. Es kam ihm vor wie im Traum, als er schließlich zwischen ihre Schenkel sank und sich mit ihr vereinigte. Sie war perfekt, wie für ihn gemacht, als sie ihn in sich aufnahm und sich ihm anpasste, bis er nicht mehr sagen konnte wo ihr Körper aufhörte und der seine begann. Ihre Hände krallten sich in die seinen und ihre Blicke verwoben sich ineinander, so dass es beinah unmöglich schien zu blinzeln und so den Kontakt zu brechen. Ihre Bewegungen geschahen in völligem Einklang in dem ältesten Tanz der Menschheit, so als sei dies nicht das erste Mal, sondern als hätten sie dies bereits unzählige Male zuvor getan. Jeder Laut, den sie von sich gab, war ein Gebet, jede Bewegung ein heiliger Akt und als er ihren Herzschlag ganz nah an seinem fühlte, wusste er, dass es Schicksal war. 

Am liebsten hätte Michael die Zeit angehalten und ewig so weiter gemacht, doch die Monate der Enthaltsamkeit forderten ihren Tribut und er schaffte es gerade noch sich so lange zu beherrschen, bis er merkte, dass sie zum Höhepunkt gekommen war. Fest klammerten sich ihre Beine an ihn, so als versuche sie ihn in sich festzuhalten und auch ihr Inneres umschloss ihn noch stärker als bisher, als ihr Orgasmus sie überrollte. Ihr Atem stockte, ihre Augen wurden so groß, dass sie ihre ganzes Gesicht einzunehmen schienen, dann begann sie haltlos zu beben. „Michael“, kam es so leise über ihre Lippen, dass er es fast nicht gehört hätte.

Gern hätte er ihr geantwortet, doch in diesem Moment brachen auch bei ihm alle Dämme und er hätte selbst dann nichts sagen können, wenn sein Leben davon abhängen würde. Ein leises Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen, als er über die Klippe geschleudert wurde und sein Körper sich versteifte, während er so heftig kam, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Wieder und wieder zog sich alles in ihm zusammen und er zitterte so stark, als habe er Fieber, doch trotzdem hielt er weiter den Blickkontakt aufrecht. Ihre Augen waren sein Anker, der ihn festhielt, während er durch den Sturm seines Orgasmus taumelte und erst als die Wellen langsam abebbten wagte er es, die Lider niederzuschlagen, in dem Versuch wieder zu Atem zu kommen. 

Als Michael seinem Körper wieder zutraute nicht zusammen zu brechen, wenn er sich bewegte, zog er sich schließlich aus Sara zurück und ließ sich neben sie auf das Laken sinken. Noch immer raste das Blut in seinen Schläfen und an dem heftigen Atmen neben sich konnte er ableiten, dass auch sie noch in den Nachwehen ihres Höhepunktes gefangen war. Ohne lange zu überlegen zog er ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und legte den Arm um sie. Es fühlte sich richtig an; es fühlte sich gut an, weshalb er ohne darüber nachzudenken begann, zärtlich durch ihre Haare zu streicheln. Die Strähnen waren duftig und weich, auch wenn sie noch immer nicht ihre Naturfarbe zurück hatten, was schade war, mochte Michael das feurige Rot doch lieber, aber immerhin waren sie inzwischen etwas länger geworden. Saras Hand lag warm auf seiner Brust und eines ihrer Beine hatte sich über sein Knie gelegt, so dass sie vollkommen ineinander verwoben waren. 

Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort, während sie ihren Gedanken nachhingen, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Es war ein angenehmes, erschöpftes Schweigen. Irgendwann richtete Sara sich auf, um das Licht zu löschen und die Decke über sie beide zu ziehen, dann kuschelte sie sich in seine Umarmung zurück und Michael dachte, dass er trotz allem wohl der glücklichste Mann auf Erden war. Ohne es zu wissen hatte er früher nur existiert, nun lebte er, denn er hatte jetzt etwas wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Eine Liebe, die so stark war, dass er alles dafür tun würde. War es vorher nur um sein Leben gegangen, so ging es nun um wesentlich mehr. Einmal hatte er Sara bereits verloren, ein weiteres Mal würde er nicht überleben, deshalb musste er dafür sorgen, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Obwohl ihre Lage im Moment völlig aussichtslos erschien, musste er doch einen Weg finden, durfte nicht aufgeben, konnte es nicht, um ihretwillen. 

Irgendwann wurden Saras Atemzüge tiefer, so dass Michael merkte, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Obwohl er selbst ebenfalls erschöpft war, traute er sich doch nicht in den verlockenden Schlummer zu sinken, aus Angst sie könne fort sein, wenn er erwachte. Stattdessen lag er noch lange wach und lauschte dem Geräusch ihres Atmens, Gott und allen Engeln dankend, dass sie endlich wieder bei ihm war und als er schließlich den Kampf gegen den Schlaf verlor, hatte er noch immer den Arm um sie gelegt in dem festen Vorsatz sie zu beschützen, was auch immer die Zukunft bringen mochte.


End file.
